The Theatre
by Jamillia
Summary: Bella and Edward are back in 11th grade and biology is boring as ever. A little note-passing leads to other things. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward


**This is my fifth story. I hope you like it. It was written during anthropology class. Tee hee!**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a theatre during anthropology class? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

A sharp nudge on my right shoulder jolted me awake.

I was in biology, watching a movie. It was awfully boring, and I guess I fell asleep.

Edward pushed a small, square paper in front of me.

_Stay awake, Bella._

The second I finished reading, Edward pulled the paper away. I turned my head a bit and watched him gently scratch the paper with his pen. When he was done, he looked it over and slid it back to me.

_Would you like to go to the movies after this?_

_What will we see?_

He took a while to finish writing, and when he did, a mischievous grin flashed across his face while he passed it back to me.

_Whatever you want, though I wasn't necessarily thinking we would watch the movie._

_What will we do, then?_

He tucked the paper away and I stared, waiting for him to respond, until the bell startled me and I fell backward. Of course, Edward managed to put his arms under me to cushion the fall. Chuckling, he helped me up, grabbed our books, and walked me to the car where he promptly took off driving to the theatre. The entire drive, we were silent, and he never stopped smiling. It was slightly irritating.

We walked into a nearly empty theatre and Edward sat down in the back row. He pulled me on to his lap and we waited for the previews to end.

As the movie finally started, my entire focus was turned to Edward's hands rubbing circles on my stomach and right thigh as his cool breath tickled my neck.

I turned my face to look at him and he chuckled, sending vibrations through me.

"Enjoying the movie?"

I nodded my head in response. My voice could not be trusted as I was completely dazed by all Edward was doing.

Turning back to face the screen, I felt him bury his head into my neck. At the same time, both his hands moved toward my center. My legs parted in response and I blushed, realizing what I did.

Sharp teeth rubbed themselves against the base of my neck and I froze.

Here? Now? He was going to change me?

His teeth continued to rub against my neck, tickling me – but I was thinking too hard to move. Nothing else registered until cool fingers began to tug at the rim of my jeans.

Was I supposed to nod? Wouldn't his teeth break the skin? Why wasn't he biting?

I inhaled sharply at the feeling and it became apparent that was his cue to proceed. Cold fingers undid the bottom and slid the zipper down.

"Breath, Bella."

Air filled my lungs. I was willing to do anything he told me to as long as this would continue.

My jeans were carefully pulled down my legs and dropped onto the floor. A second later, Edward's hands were carefully rubbing up my legs, parting them gently. When he finally came within an inch of my now soaked panties, he stopped. A moan escaped my lips, begging for more.

With a quick kiss on my neck, his hands traveled what seemed like a continents worth of space and rubbed up against my warm, moist, core. Yet another moan came through. Edward's teeth rubbed up against my neck again and I froze. This constant reminder would keep me quiet. For that, I was thankful. Another moan and I would be too embarrassed to sleep with Edward, again.

Gently, his left hand made its way back down to my mid-thigh and held me. I was more than happy to spread my legs for him. The pleasure he was already giving me was intense and we hadn't done much yet.

His right thumb rubbed gently at my clit through the underwear as his other fingers mimicked a pumping motion. It was heaven – the feeling.

"Breath, Bella."

Gasping for air, I tried very hard not to moan again. Having fresh oxygen fill my lungs was too tempting, but I wouldn't last long without breathing.

His teeth continued to rub against my neck, perfectly matching the pace of his fingers. My head fell back, onto his shoulder. The feeling was amazing and I couldn't focus enough to even register sound outside our breathing.

As his thumb continued to rub at my clit he tugged at my panties and pushed them to one side, giving him room to completely touch my skin. With a gentle kiss on my neck, he moved his head away. I knew better than to moan at the loss, but I didn't have much control at the moment.

"Quiet, love."

All my strength was focused on keeping my mouth shut as one, slender, cold finger pushed inside of me. The pleasure was too much and I buried my face into his chest as I moaned loudly.

"I love you, Bella."

At a painfully slow pace, his finger pumped while his thumb continued rubbing me. It was a sensation that equaled nothing else on the scale. It filled me with such an honest pleasure – pure bliss. I continued to moan into his chest in response.

As I reached my release, I began to scream. Falling over the top, my muscles flexed around his finger which he left in me. The feeling left me close to unconsciousness. I was completely overwhelmed in a heavenly pleasure.

When I was finally consciousness enough to feel again, I noticed kisses peppering my neck, face, chest, anywhere Edward could reach. Moving my head to meet his lips, he didn't give me what I wanted, but removed his finger instead. I was unhappy with the motion, but didn't protest.

"Would you like to finish watching the movie?"

I stared at him. What? Movie? Where were we?

Turning my head to look around, I realized what he was referring to. All the memories of the day flooded back to me.

"Hmmm. That depends."

"On what, love?" he questioned, continuing his bombardment of kisses.

"Do I get a repeat?"

"If you like," he murmured into my neck as he chuckled.

**A/N Later on in the movie, when they are doing it again, Bella screams (again), and one of the eight people in front of them turns around and thinks "Boy, she's scared!" Edward looks at the guy funny and uses his clean hand to rub her back and convince the guy that's what it is.**

**The first time only took about 15-20 minutes, by the way. So you can imagine how happy (and disoriented) Bella was by the end of the movie. LOL!  
**


End file.
